


Smile. Breathe.

by westofwords



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: @delightsending on twt or ig for more information, Adaline "Addie" Peters, Caesar Flickerman - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, The Hunger Games AU, brief mention of another oc, pre-game interviews, she's just trying to be likable, the female tribute from district 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofwords/pseuds/westofwords
Summary: She looked down at herself, at her dress, and shoes, and everything about her that was no longer hers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Smile. Breathe.

Just breathe. 

Smile.

Be yourself. And just a little bit sweeter.

The interview for the boy from 9 was coming to a close. A man in dark clothes with a clipboard had come to take her to the bottom of a small staircase. When it was her turn, a curtain would open to a blinding light and deafening applause, just as it had for everyone before her.

Addie had never been one to shy away from being the center of attention, but even for her this was extreme.

Her stylist's words kept playing over in her mind.

Breathe. Smile. Keep your chin up. Watch your step. Don't trip. Smile. Breathe.

Caesar Flickerman's overly enthusiastic voice rang out through the soundsystem. She hadn't even gone on stage yet and was already exhausted, how Caesar did it for this long was beyond her.

The man in black was back again, bringing her even closer, up the first couple steps.

She looked down at herself, at her dress, and shoes, and everything about her that was no longer hers.

She liked the dress, or would've under normal circumstances. It was a dark blue with gold imprinted stars and moons littered about the skirt part. It fell just to her ankles. The sleeves came to her elbows and were almost see through (a material called tulle, she'd been told). She'd never been much for dresses outside of reaping days and occasionally wearing a rather plain one to school. But this made her feel… important. Almost like a princess. Her hair was tucked back by a matching gold and blue headband, and various gold bangle bracelets and wedged heeled shoes completed the look.

She felt older. More mature. That was the point.

Her mentor had told her and her district partner that the Capitol's goal was to give them a certain view. Younger or softer tributes had their innocence played up for sympathy. Older or tougher looking ones were given an air of power. It made them seem more likely to win.

Both of 10s tributes were made to look more mature. Addie was 18, but small in stature. A year older than the boy tribute, although you wouldn't know it by looks. 

Before her thoughts could wander further, Caesar's voice brought her back to reality.

Smile. Breathe.

Addie glanced back, locking eyes with her District partner. He gave her a small nod.

From the other side of the curtain, Caesar announced her.

"Our young lady from District Ten… Adaline Peters!"

The curtain opened. Lights. Applause. Addie felt a small push from behind, and she walked. Up the stairs, onto the stage. She could barely even see the audience through how bright it was. It almost helped.

Smile.

She smiled, hoping it looked more natural than it felt. 

Don't trip.

She steadied herself, giving a nod and a small wave to the crowd.

Before she was even all the way onto the interview platform, Caesar had taken her hand. He kissed her knuckles, as he'd done with most of the other girls, and led her to her chair.

The applause died down and she worried her racing heartbeat would be heard in the brief quiet.

Caesar began, turning his chair to face her more than the audience.

"Welcome, welcome," he started, a glowing grin still plastered on his face, "Now, Adaline, how are you adjusting to life here?"

Take a breath, relax.

"Very well! Everyone here is so… nice. And, so you know, you can call me Addie if you like. All my friends do."

"Addie, of course, so you'd consider us friends already?"

"I think it's safe to assume you're everyone's friend, Caesar."

He laughed, a bit too joyously for something that wasn't even meant to be a joke. But it made the audience laugh with him. She managed another smile before he started again.

"That's very kind of you to say."

"It's very true."

"Oh, stop it!"

He laughed again, giving her knee a small pat.

"But, back to you, Addie. You're not nervous at all?"

Think. Her mentor had said to lie as much as need be if it made her seem more likable. Truthfully, she was so nervous she'd hardly slept her whole time here.

"Not as nervous as I thought I'd be. So many people have helped, I feel more prepared than I ever could've expected."

He nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"That's wonderful! And how about home? You miss it there?"

"Of course, but I hope to be seeing it again soon enough."

Caesar gave a humm, seeming to look her over.

"Now, say you do win these game-" 

"I like that mindset."

Another small wave of laughs.

"Of course! So, when you do win, what is back home for you?"

She paused. Was anything back home of interest?

"Well… my family, of course. I'm the youngest of five, four older brothers." 

"Four!? Well, I'd say you already have this game won!"

The audience laughed and even she couldn't help it, though hers was closer to a small burst of nerves.

"I like to think so!"

"Well, a very manly family, but are there any other men we should know about?"

This was it. Play the romance card, that was a quick way to get to peoples hearts. Who would want to break up two young lovers?

"Yes, actually, there is."

Caeser gasped, leaning towards her. 

"Do tell?"

"His name is Ty, our families have worked together since- before we were born."

"Is this just a crush, or something more?"

"Something more. We became 'official' just around a year ago."

A few stray longing sighs or 'awhs' came from the audience. Addie smiled, trying to seem greatful for their interest.  
Caesar nodded, gesturing to one of the cameras around them.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to him?"

Her mouth went dry. He was just about the last person she wanted to address right now. She'd dug herself into this hole.

Breath.

She nodded, finding the camera.

"Well, if I were able to go back, I think I'd thank him for all the help he's given my family. And I'd tell him I love him, one more time."

Lies. Lights. Applause. And lies.

The crowd cheered and Caesar took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Isn't that wonderful!" He called, getting another cheer from the audience.

"Another round of applause for Miss Adaline. Thank you for speaking with us tonight, take a bow!"

She did, giving a small curtsey and forcing another smile.

Caeser gave her hand another kiss before leading her to the edge of the platform and gesturing where she should exit.

Smile. Wave.

She smiled at the audience, waved. For extra measure, found a camera and blew a small kiss to it.

As she stepped off stage, her styling team swarmed her with words of how well she'd done, how well it'd gone.

She nodded, managed a few thanks. 

She felt sick. She didn't love Ty and had never planned on telling him she did. She'd lied and who knew how well it would even play off.

A feeling of dread had already settled as she heard the name of her District partner being announced.

The feeling paused, only for a moment, as she caught the eye of her mentor. He gave only a small nod, but it said enough. 

She'd played her cards just right. They liked her. Maybe she had a shot at winning this, after all.


End file.
